


What The HELL Happened?

by Tortellini



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Big Brothers, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Canon Compliant, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Gen, Humor, Hunters & Hunting, Inspired By Tumblr, Monster Hunters, Monsters, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Sam Winchester, Saving People Hunting Things, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 19:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13910598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sam looks rough, man. It's been a weird past couple of days. To say the very least. And Dean, being a good big brother, just expresses his concern.Oneshot/drabble





	What The HELL Happened?

Sam Winchester really didn't look too good right now. There were bags under his eyes, he was pale and peaky, and most worryingly of all was the bruises. Dean, his brother, finally decided to say something to him. 

"Sam." It took him a moment, but he looked up questioningly. "You look rough. What the hell happened to you?"

Sam stared at him for a moment. "...seriously, Dean?"

"Uh, yeah?" He said back, giving him a look. "I'm worried about you."

"HELL!" he snapped, and Dean blinked. "Actual hell happened to me! It happened to you too, dumbass!"

Yeah you know, maybe he just tried to block that part of his memories out.

Whatever. Sam wouldn't be surprised. Wouldn't judge him either. 


End file.
